there's a light that never goes out
by Reveire
Summary: Nunca ha dejado flores en alguna de sus tumbas.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **Advertencias:** ¡Spoilers! Del manga.

 **Parejas:** Meliodas/Elizabeth.

* * *

 **There's a light that never goes out**

* * *

«To die by your side  
Is such a heavenly way to die»

 **The Smiths.**

* * *

Piensa: "1, 12, 37, 68, 79…". Y pierde la cuenta, en medio de la lluvia mientras atardece.

Las palmas de las manos sangran entre las grietas, los dedos tiemblan como álamos en el otoño profundo, las piernas le fallan y cae al suelo. Cuando mira hacia el cielo ya es de noche; el cielo es óleo que se derrite sobre él, tragándolo con sus heridas. Es una noche preciosa para morir, piensa. Pero aquello no es posible.

(como si acaso ya no lo hubiera intentado incontables veces).

Piensa: "1, 12, 37, 68, 79…". Y pierde la cuenta.

Ahora mira hacia abajo, justo frente a él. El tumulto de tierra comienza a humedecerse lentamente gracias a la lluvia ligera que cae sobre él. Bajo el barro y el césped primaveral yace el cadáver de ella, como cuerpo floral que se pudre y extingue en la tierra húmeda. Elizabeth siempre ha tenido, en cada una de sus vidas, los ojos azules de noche agitada y la piel con sus poros como el tacto de luna.

¿Cuántas veces la ha enterrado? Ya ha perdido la cuenta.

"1,12, 37, 68, 79…". Y al dejar de contar, tiene las lágrimas en la garganta. Las traga. Con llorar no gana nada, ni la muerte ni la vida.

Repentinamente la noche se comienza a hacer más y más fría. Hay un viento que sacude las florsitas rosas de los árboles y hay pocas estrellas que puedan iluminarle la miseria. La piel se le congela, tiembla de frío, pero se queda frente a la tumba improvisada. No logra recordar qué número de cuerpo ha enterrado, cuántos años han pasado desde la primera chica que murió. La ha amado en cada una de sus vidas, ha amado sus ojos azules de mar tenebroso, los poros dulces de su piel, las hebras de su cabello blancas que forman la luna pálida y ha saboreado su voz de eco cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

Meliodas llora entonces. Llora de miseria y de cariño.

¿Cuántas veces la ha enterrado? Nunca ha dejado flores en alguna de sus tumbas. Ahí se queda, único visitante de su cadáver a descomponerse pues no hay nadie que la recuerde, no hay nadie que sufra por ella como lo hace él, y no hay nadie que sufra por él tampoco. Sólo Elizabeth, pero ella llega con la muerte al cuello antes de derramar una lágrima.

Meliodas llora. Llora de la ira y la rabia corriéndole por las arterias.

Murmura: "Yo todavía te amo, te amo demasiado". No le responde nadie. La tumba es silenciosa y se pudre lentamente. Su voz tiembla mientras pronuncia esas palabras, como si acaso hablara por primera vez.

Hay un diluvio. El cielo ruge y la noche ahora es tormenta. No le importa. Intenta recordar qué número de vida se acaba de terminar, mientras es empapado por las tinieblas de la madrugada. Elizabeth yace bajo ese montón de tierra, sola, esperando a volver a renacer. Y una vez que lo haga, lo mirará con sus ojos inexpertos y sus pupilas se empañaran de amor por él, para luego morir. Y él tendrá que enterrarla en algún prado, un bosque, en algún rincón del mundo por el que él se encuentra vagando.

A lo lejos alguien grita. Es él mismo. Espera por ella, incluso bajo la tormenta.

¿Cuántas veces la ha enterrado? Llora de nuevo ante la respuesta.

Llora. Llora porque la adora más allá del cielo suave y del infierno que él proviene; la adora más allá de su sangre podrida y de los años sin acabar. ¿Cómo no haberla amado tanto? Y antes de darse cuenta, ya no la estaba besando ni acariciándole las palmas de las manos; eran ambos rasgándose las heridas y ahogándose, mientras la muerte les arrebataba la sangre palpitante.

Y todo esto de amarla es la más cruel de las agonías (esto es lo único de lo que sabe con seguridad).

La noche está calma entonces, es una jauría de constelaciones. Se coloca de pie lentamente mirando la pequeña tumba por última vez. Sabe que no volverá a visitarla, pues tendrá muchas otras que hacer. ¿Cuántas? Ha perdido la cuenta, pero seguramente se acuerde dentro de algunos años, o tal vez algunos siglos.

Piensa: "¿Cómo no amar sus grandes ojos fijos, sus grandes luceros mirándome, queriéndome?".

Y se aleja, llorando.

.

.


End file.
